Boosters
Map Part Boosters 46 Graeae Alpha Package Activating this item will provide up to 10 coordinates to your 46 Graeae Alpha map. 46 Graeae Beta Package Activating this item will provide up to 10 coordinates to your 46 Graeae Beta map. 46 Graeae Gamma Package Activating this item will provide up to 10 coordinates to your 46 Graeae Gamma map. Experience Boosters 1000 Experience Instant XP Grants 1000 experience points. 5000 Experience Instant XP Grants 5000 experience points. 25000 Experience Instant XP Grants 25000 experience points. 1.5x Experience Booster/12 hours Increases XP rate Increases Experience gain by 50% for the next 12 hours. 2x Experience Booster/24 hours Increases XP rate Increases Experience gain for the next 24 hours. +100% Experience/1 hour Increases XP rate by 100% Increases Experience Gain by 100% for the next hour. +100% Experience/7 days Increases XP rate by 100% Increases Experience Gain by 100% for the next 7 days. Cavil Booster Increases XP rate by 100% for 30 days. Increases Experience Gain by 100% for the next 30 days. Merit Boosters 1.5x Merit Booster/12 hours Increases Merit income By increasing Merit income by 50%, this Booster will you to reach the daily limit of 1000 Merits much more easily! 2x Merit Booster/24 hours Increases Merit income By doubling all Merits earned, this Booster will allow you to reach the daily limit of 1000 Merits in half the normal time! +100% Merits/1 hour Increases Merit income by 100% for 1 hour. +100% Merit Gains for 1 hour. This Booster will allow you to reach the daily limit of 1000 Merits more quickly! +100% Merits/7 days Increases Merit income by 100% for 7 days. +100% Merit Gains for 7 days. This Booster will allow you to reach the daily limit of 1000 Merits more quickly! +100% Merits and +100% Merit Cap/7 days Increases Merit cap and income by 100% for 7 days. +100% Merits Gains and +100% Merit Cap increase for 7 days. Earn Merits twice as fast and increase your daily cap by 100%! Adama Booster Increases Merit income by 100% for 30 days. +100% Merit Gains for 30 days. This Booster will allow you to reach the daily limit of 1000 Merits more quickly. Skill Boosters 1.5x Skill Training/12 hours Increases skill training rate by 50% for the next 12 hours. 2x Skill Training/24 hours Increases skill training rate for the next 24 hours. -15 Minutes Skill Training Reduces Current Skill Training Time Reduces the remaining time of the skill you are training by 15 minutes. -4 Hours Skill Training Reduces Current Skill Training Time Reduces the remaining time of the skill you are training by 4 hours. -12 Hours Skill Training Reduces Current Skill Training Time Reduces the remaining time of the skill you are training by 12 hours. Mining Boosters 2x Mining Booster/24 hours Increases Mining income Increases the amount of resources earned by mining. 3x Mining Booster/24 hours Increases Mining income Increases the amount of resources earned by mining. Other Boosters Divine Inspiration Increases Experience, Merit, Loot and Mining income, Skill Training rate, Cubit income from Interdiction Duties There are powers in the universe that neither humans or cylons fully understand. Activating this item will double Experience, Merit, Loot and mining income, Skill Training rate and currency income from Interdiction Duties and Dynamic Missions for 12 hours. FTL Override Return to Home Fleet The FTL Override combines a pre-programmed set of coordinates with powerful high density capacitors. When plugged into the FTL drive, it allows a ship to return to its home fleet from anywhere in the sector in a single jump, but burns itself out in the process.